John & Bobby
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: look at the title do i need to say more. PWP. read at your own risk.


I can't believe I wrote this.

Why did I write this?

I own nothing.

I make nothing.

The elder pushed the younger back onto the mattress covering his body with his slightly shorter frame. John let the bearded man attack his neck with licks, kisses and bites. The tongue grazed over his collarbone. John let his head fall back against the pillows as Bobby attached his lips to John's Adam's apple.

"Bobby stop teasing." The younger moaned.

"And miss you begging for me I don't think so."

John pushed his hands up Bobby's shirt feeling the older man shudder at the feel on his cold hands as the rubbed over the chest and stomach. Digging his nails in slightly as Bobby bucked his hips causing their erections to rub against each other through the denim of their jeans.

"To many layers." Bobby whispered into his lover's ear.

"Well they aren't gonna disappear on their own." John challenged.

Bobby smiled against the skin before pulling back to take a look at the man below him. Lips red and swollen face and neck flush and of course there was the large love bite on the side of his neck. It was only red now but soon it'd be purple and neither would care.

John pushed Bobby's flannel from his shoulders not a second later bobby started on the buttons of John's shirt kissing down his chest and stopping to toy with his nipples. John keened in the back of his throat letting his body fall back as Bobby worked his way lower.

"Damn tease." John huffed.

Bobby stopped at the waistband on John's jeans to look at him. He loved him like this. Hot, bothered and waiting for more. John heard the tell tale signs of pants being removed (his) in one clean pull along with his underwear leaving him naked as the day he was born.

Bobby stood at the foot of the bed with a smirk as he eye raped his lover. Bobby felt his cock twitch in his now very tight jeans. John's leaked pre-cum. Bobby pushed his jeans away along with his boxers before kissing a trail up John's body back to his lips. They would always battle but in the end John always gave in.

A large hand slipped between them and wrapped around the hot flesh giving it a squeeze and pulling slightly. A thump over the head rubbing the pre-cum up and down the shaft.

John's hands tightened and loosened on the sheets. "Come on Bobby." John hated when he teased.

"Youngsters always so in a damn hurry." Bobby grumbled kissing the man. Bobby reached for the lube on the side table and slicked his fingers. Kicking John's legs open a little wider for better access.

Bobby placed one of his fingers at John puckered entrance.

"No prep just you." John told him.

"It's your ass."

Bobby slicked the lube over his hard on hiss as the coolness. Bobby supported himself on his forearms letting his lips lock with John's as he pushed in. John's grip on his shoulders tightened as he pushed his way in till he was buried balls deep.

John let his head fall back as his chest heaved sucking in air before locking his lips with Bobby. Bobby took this as the signal and started a slow pace gradually picking up speed as he thrust into the younger hunter.

"Harder."

Bobby bite down on John shoulder as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in hitting John's prostate in he process.

"Fuck Bobby."

Bobby let a harsher pace that had John chanting his name and letting out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Skin against skin as sweat rolled downs the side of John's neck. Flesh slapping against flesh as Bobby repeatedly struck John's prostate making him cry out in ecstasy.

John dragged his nails down Bobby's back until too found he cupping the older man's ass forcing him impossibly deeper. Bobby could feel his end coming John's wouldn't be far behind. Bobby wrapped an arm around John's waist and pushed up so he was sitting back on his calves pulling John with him. They moved together meeting each other for every thrust.

John's cock stuck between them as they moved hard and leaking. Bobby's hands tightened on John's hips as he thrust into John's tight hole. There'd be busies tomorrow.

Bobby bite down on John's shoulder as his release over took him. John felt the heat fill him causing him to fall over the edge himself coating his and bobby's stomachs in his spunk.

John collapsed back on the bed bringing Bobby with him as the last few after shocks from their climaxes subsided. Bobby pulled out of John before coming to lie next to him.

Bobby feathered lazy kisses over John collarbone causing the man to chuckle. "What you laughing 'bout?"

"Nothing go to sleep." John said.

"Idjit." Bobby claimed his lover's lips one last time before turning on his side to spoon the man.


End file.
